Your Voice
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Setiap pagi hari aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat laporan cuaca yang di tayangkan setiap hari di televisi. Namun, bukan untuk mengetahui laporan cuaca di tempat tinggalku berada, karena aku lebih memperhatikan tempat yang ditempati olehnya. Kekasihku. Yang paling aku cintai. Tao. Huang Zi Tao..


Title : Your Voice

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Rating : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Terinspirasi dari salah satu komik Jepang karangan Miyoshi Tomori

Happy Reading

**Setiap pagi hari aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat laporan cuaca yang di tayangkan setiap hari di televisi...**

**Namun, bukan untuk mengetahui laporan cuaca di tempat tinggalku berada, karena aku lebih memperhatikan tempat yang ditempati olehnya…**

**Kekasihku...**

**Yang paling aku cintai…**

**Tao..**

**Huang Zi Tao..**

"Hari ini cuaca akan sangat cerah di Guangzhou." ucapan pembawa acara di televisi membuat Kris, lelaki yang sedang duduk santai sambil menghirup wangi kopi yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Hah.. Syukurlah disini cerah. Lalu bagaimana dengan cuaca di Qingdao ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Laporan cuaca terakhir untuk daerah Qingdao. Hari ini cuaca di Qingdao juga sangat cerah." Laporan terakhir yang di sampaikan pembawa acara ini membuat Kris tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

*KT*

**Jika cuaca disana cerah..**

**Bisa dipastikan..**

**Hatinya pun juga ikut cerah..**

**Karena menurut pengamatanku..**

**Kalau cuaca cerah, suaranya pun akan terdengar ceria..**

**Sejak menyadarinya..**

**Aku jadi selalu menantikan cuaca cerah dalam ramalan cuaca..**

**Karena aku bisa mendengarkan suara ceria darinya..**

**Yang terkasih..**

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya, Kris meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak manis di sebelah cangkir kopi yang entah sejak kapan sudah kosong, hanya sisa sedikit ampasnya disana. Dia menekan nomor-nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, dengan segera dia meletakkan ponselnya di telinga. Dalam pikirannya, sudah terbayang-bayang suara ceria yang terdengar sedikit manja dari kekasihnya menyapa pagi hari Kris.

"Pagi peach." sapa Kris semangat begitu telepon tersambung.

"_KRIS GEGE PAGIIIIII."_ teriak girang Tao, kekasih Kris.

See? Benar bukan dugaan Kris.

"_Loh? Gege kenapa?"_ tanya Tao yang merasa heran karena mendengar suara kikikan tertahan dari Kris di seberang sana.

"Hahahaha.. Tidak tidak, gege hanya senang bisa mendengar suaramu peach."

"_Hanya itu?"_

"Tentu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Sibukkah?" tanya Kris. Yaaa, Kris dan Tao harus rela untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh demi masa depan mereka. Tao sedang menempuh pendidikannya di Qingdao, sedangkan Kris harus megurus perusahaan papa nya di Guangzhou. Dan karena kesibukan masing-masing, Kris dan Tao hanya bisa berkomunikasi pada pagi hari sebelum melakukan aktifitas masing-masing dan malam hari sebelum mereka menyelami alam mimpi. Namun, kurangnya komunikasi tidak membuat keduanya berpaling kepada yang lain, karena memang keduanya memiliki rasa cinta yang besar satu sama lain. Bisa di katakan, modal mereka hanya cinta dan kepercayaan.

*KT*

"Hari ini di hampir seluruh wilayah Qingdao akan turun hujan, sedangkan untuk wilayah Guangzhou justru sebaliknya, akan cerah seperti hari-hari biasa." Laporan pembawa acara di televisi.

"Hah?" pekik Kris saat mendengarkan laporan cuaca hari ini.

Kris yang tadi sedang duduk manis di depan televisi pun langsung berdiri, dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ke jendela yang ada di ruang tamu, Kris menyibakkan sedikit korden jendel apartemennya lalu ia mendongak guna memperhatikan awan yang saat ini terlihat sangat cerah.

"Huft.. Padahal disini cerah, tapi di tempat Tao turun hujan ya.." monolog Kris. Dia pun kembali beranjak dari sana untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Setelahnya, ia segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Di perhatikannya wallpaper ponselnya yang menampakkan lelaki manis dengan mata pandanya yang tertutup sebelah dan bibir yang melengkung indah dengan Kris di sebelahnya yang juga sedang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

'Hari ini mungkin dia tidak akan semngat.' pikir Kris. Kris membayangkan suara Tao yang menyapanya dengan suara lirih dan terkesan tidak semangat. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar tidak mengenakan di hati. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kris mengetik nomor sang kekasih, setelahnya ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Pagi." sapa Kris lirih begitu sambungan telepon di terima.

"_Pagi_." sapa Tao yang juga sama-sama dengan suara lirih.

'Ternyata memang benar kan?' batin Kris.

"Emm peach, lain kali kita pergi ke suatu tempat ketika hari hujan ya? Kau mau?" ajak Kris.

"_Eh?!_"

"Iya.. Kita pergi berdua saat hujan turun. Gege rasa, itu sangat menyenangkan. Gege sangat suka hari hujan."

"_Tao juga suka saat hujan turun_."

"Ha? Tapi bukannya suaramu di telepon saat hujan turun selalu tidak bersemangat. Itu berarti kau tidak menyukai hujan kan?" tanya Kris dengan raut bingung.

"_Benarkah ge?_"

"Iya.. Hari ini pun juga."

"_Haa? Itu karena Tao mendengar sapaan 'Pagi' yang di ucapkan gege terdengar sangat lirih, jadi tanpa Tao sadari Tao juga ikut membalasnya dengan lirih_." jelas Tao. Sedangkan Kris, dia terdiam mencerna ucapan Tao.

'Jadi kesimpulannya, akulah yang berfikir jika cuaca cerah maka suara kekasihku jadi ikut cerah. Dengan perasaan senang seperti itu, aku menyapanya dengan bersemngat, Tao pun membalasnya dengan semangat. Dan jika aku berfikir disana hujan maka suara kekasihku pasti terdengar sangat tidak semangat, dengan begitu aku pun akan menyapanya dengan tidak semangat dan Tao juga akan begitu.' Untuk kali ini, izinkan Kris merutuki pikirannya yang sudah salah menyimpulkan dari awal. Kris langsung tertawa atas pikirannya sendiri. Tao yang disana pun jadi ikut tertawa. Tawa Tao benar-benar merdu. Kris sangat menyukainya.

'Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk terus mendengar suara tawa indah darinya.' Batin Kris.

"_Emmm tapi apa salahnya berkencan di hari hujan? Sepertinya Tao tertarik ge_. _Kita berdua akan sama-sama basah._" Ucap Tao dengan suara menggoda.

"Ahhh.. Sudah berani menggoda gege ya? Awas saja nanti kau anak manis. Kalau begitu, jika disana hujan, gege akan langsung minta cuti dan segera menemuimu. Luangkan sedikit waktumu juga untuk gege, Tao!" perintah mutlak Kris.

"_Yak! Mana bisa begitu? Aku kan harus berangkat kuliah ge_." rajuk Tao.

"Gege tidak mau tahu. Nanti gege yang minta izin pada dosenmu. Kau harus mau sayang hahahahaha."

*KT*

**Kini seperti biasa, aku sudah ada di hadapan televisi yang menayangkan laporan cuaca pada hari ini..**

**Namun, bukan untuk mengetahui suasana hati kekasihkuu..**

**Melainkan untuk memastikan pertemuanku dengannya..**

"Cuaca hari ini, Guangzhou, Qingdao, Hunan, Beijing dan Shanghai sepertinya akan turun hujan." Laporan dari pembawa acara membuat Kris terlonjak senang. Dengan segera, ia mengetik pesan untuk papa nya. Kris meminta cuti bekerja selama 2 hari. Setelah pesan terkirim, Kris pun segera menelepon kekasih tercintanya.

"Selamat pagi peach."

"_PAGIII GEGEEEEE_." teriakan heboh dari Tao lah yang Kris dapatkan.

"Wahh semangat sekali. Ahhh iya, hari ini sepertinya akan turun hujan di Qingdao. Gege akan kesana sebentar lagi. Jadi simpan tenaga dan suara teriakanmu itu untuk nanti malam baby. Bersiaplah sayang hahahahaha." tawa girang Kris menggema di apartemen besar miliknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, Kris segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak ke kamar untuk bersiap menemui sang kekasih tercinta.

Selamat makan ya Kris !

END

Bagaimana? End dengan amat sangat tidak elit -.- ….

Kris : UDAHAN? LANJUT SAMPE GUE NGAPA-NGAPAIN PANDA GUE DONG!

Yiyi : #KaburnyeretTao

Ini FF ke dua yang Yiyi posting di ffn. Ini juga pernah Yiyi posting di salah satu fanpage di facebook. Yang baca cerita ini, harap baca FF Yiyi yang First Boyfriend juga ya, udah sampai chapter 2 loh #promosi. Sekian cuap cuap dari Yiyi. Kritik dan saran sangat Yiyi butuhkan. Mohon reviewnya *bow .


End file.
